I like you
by silvergirl1000
Summary: When Ace begins to act more friendly towards Zoro, than anyone else, then the swordsman begins to have some suspicions about the other. The truth is not far away and the game of cat and mouse begins. AceZo, M, torture?, ZoLu if you squint


**"I like you."**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Ace begins to act more friendly towards Zoro, than anyone else, then the swordsman begins to have some suspicions about the other. The truth is not far away and the game of cat and mouse begins. AceZo, M, torture?, ZoLu if you squint

**A/N:** Hey, guys... umm, this is sorta lemony :D I couldn't possibly bring myself to write a fullblown lemon yet and besides, FF doesn't allow detailed 'secks' :3 And I'm a detail-loving kinda person... So this is only partly lemon ^^.

**WARNINGS:** SORTA LIKE A LEMON :3 Yaoi, torture?

It had happened before; and Zoro was sure now that it wasn't his imagination or just coincidence. It had happened too many times already. The lingering touches, the gentleman-like gestures, the soft words, all directed at him; it was all very confusing.

At first he hadn't paid too much attention to the fire-user, thinking that he was over-thinking things and that Ace was just, probably, curious about everyone, eaqually so. But as time passed and Ace spent more attention to him than anyone else, then Zoro became quite suspicious. The lingering touches seemed to... linger... each time they accidentally touched. And Zoro bet everything he had, except for his swords, that when Ace thought Zoro wasn't looking, then he was watching him. However, whenever Zoro turned to confirm his thoughts, the other was happily chatting away with the others.

At nights he constantly woke up, because he thought someone was watching him. But when he turned to see, the others were all asleep, including Ace. But he SWORE the bastard was staring at him, even when he was sleeping! He couldn't help but be a bit paranoid now and the heat of Arabasta didn't quite help his perdicament either.

Because it had happened before... and damn it, it was happening again!

"Hey Zoro, here's yours." Ace said, holding a plate of food in front of Zoro. The swordsman, who was quite comfortably leaning on a rock, raised an eyebrow at the offered plate; wasn't that plate supposed to be Ace's?

Because of the fact that Ace was a guest, as well as Luffy's brother, Sanji made him food that only looked a little bit inferior to Nami's dish. And the plate Ace was holding out to him did not only have more food on it, but it looked like Sanji had actually put an effort into making it, not unlike the other one Ace was holding.

"Are you just going to admire it, or are you going to take it? 'Cause my hands are ready to fall off." Then again, Zoro scoffed, maybe he truly was over-thinking things. How could someone like Ace ever even admire him for his strength. The guy was a freaking nakama of Whitebeard's! You can't get more to the top than that. Well... except for if you are Luffy's nakama, because Luffy is the future Pirate King.

He finally sighed and took the offered plate. "So... tell me, how's Luffy... as a captain, I mean?" Ace asked as he took a seat next to Zoro, eating the other's food. Zoro eyed his food carefully before popping some fruit in his mouth. "I sometimes kind of forget that he's our captain, because of the way he acts. But he reminds it to me every time we fight someone. He's the strongest one of us, that's one of the reasons why he's our captain."

Ace nodded carefully, digesting the words as well as food. "He's like that, I know. I spent 14 years of my life with him," Ace grinned a really wide grin, which made Zoro wonder if Ace had some Gomu Gomu abilities of his own. But at the next second, Ace's head was in the plate and Zoro blinked, startled. Even though most were used to it by now, Zoro still wasn't. The idea of someone falling unconscious in front of him without any injuries, still seemed ridiculous. Narcolepsy must be a pretty dangerous thing in a fight.

Ace pulled his head out of the plate and Zoro blinked again. Ace grinned sheepishly, "Oops, looks like I fell asleep... But anyway, continue."

"Uh, yeah... Well, overall he's a really good companion. He's childish, yeah, but that's what makes him truly Luffy. He never lies, which is actually, in my opinion, a miracle, because almost everybody lies. He can hide some of the truth, but he can't lie. That's a good trait, the crew trusts him completely..."

Ace smirked, which prompted Zoro to almost ask, 'What? What is it?' Ace shook his head, the smirk widening at Zoro's reaction. "Man, Luffy sure hit the jackpot when he picked you. You were the first one he picked, right? And you were dubbed as the 'Demon in a human's body' or the 'Demonic pirate hunter', right? How Luffy managed to tame you into a little kitten is somehow beyond me."

Despite the fact that it was a compliment, Zoro frowned. He didn't like being called a little 'kitten'. "But you still have that demonic, fiery spirit, am I right?" Zoro stayed quiet; he had a really bad feeling that something not so good was going to happen tonight.

And he had been right. He sneezed loudly and shivered. The thin layer of the blanket didn't keep him warm at all. Damn Sanji for making him keep watch tonight. It was freezing out here! But, he finally came to a conclusion, now he could think more clearly about Ace. What does that guy want anyway?

He got up to walk around some, since his legs were going stiff. Maybe Ace just was like that and he was over-thinking things. What could Ace probably want from him? He wasn't the strongest guy of the Strawhat Pirates, though he was the second strongest. He didn't have a great personality, from what he'd had heard in the past, but those who had said that were probably really weak and stupid too; i.e. Nami, Usopp, Sanji... But what kept the fire-user still near him?

His thoughts halted as he got to the camp. Something was wrong and he understood just what it was as he counted all of his nakama and spotted that a certain Whitebeard's pirate was missing. His heart fell into his boot, as paranoia kicked in. No, he told himself firmly; Ace had probably gone on a leak and was certainly not watching him from the shadows of the rocks. Nor had he been attacked; everyone would've woken up by then and he'd certainly have heard some noises.

But no one was awake, so Ace had definitely gone on a leak. But paranoia was still strong, his heart hammering hard against his chest, and he felt rather pathetic like this. He scoffed and walked back to his spot on the other side of the humonguos rocks. This is pathetic, he thought, the great Roronoa Zoro afraid of someone stalking him. He sat down and quite relucantly relaxed. He still had a feeling that someone was watching him, but he shrugged it off. As long as the person didn't attack him, it was alright.

"Y'know..., you look rather cute when you're confused." Zoro scowled as Ace landed right in front of him, a smirk splayed on his face. "Were you scared about me? Or did you not even notice my absence?"

"You can take care of yourself. There was no need for me to worry." As Ace smirked, Zoro realized that he had answered the second question inevitably, and furthermore, Ace probably felt quite smug now that he had gotten the swordsman's attention. "There's no need for you to worry about Luffy either, but you still do..." And Ace knew that he had just hit a nerve there.

Zoro tore his gaze away from the other; of course he was worried about his captain. He knew he didn't have to, but... even with Arlong he had partly been afraid, and now... with the Shichibukai Crocodile... who of their crew wasn't worried of their captain? Because Luffy was going to be the future Pirate King, dammit! And there were just too many enemies in his dream.

Ace sighed and sat down next to the swordsman. "You're cold, let me warm you up," he said and put an arm around Zoro. The other felt himself gradually begin to warm up at the other's touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Ace blinked. "Doing what? Warming you?"

Zoro sighed. "No... I mean, being so nice to me. You seem to pay special attention to me... more than Luffy even." It took only a few seconds before it dawned on Ace. And slowly a small smirk came on to his face. "Y'know, I didn't think you'd even notice..." Ace's orange hat dipped down, so that only his smirk was visible, giving everything an eery feeling.

"I like you." Zoro stared at the other in confusion; liked him how? Like a pirate? Like a nakama? Like someone with equal strength? "Tell me, Zoro... are you a virgin?..."

Zoro couldn't quite tell, but he guessed that this was the fastest he'd ever moved. He leapt away from the other in a demon's speed, all the while he reached for his swords, only to find none in their place.

"Looking for these?" Ace held up the swords. "I had a feeling you might try to cut me up. I would've let you do it too, would it not take so much time." he sat up and brushed some sand off of his pants.

Zoro glared at the other; he felt vulnerable without his three swords. "Give them back!" Ace smiled. "Don't worry, I'll return them later." Zoro growled and lunged at the other, but he stopped himself when Ace disappeard in a trace of fire.

Paranoia kicked in again as he looked around, not finding anything that even closely resembled Ace or a fire.

A groan tore from his lips as he was suddenly thrust into a rock. "C'mon Zoro, let's play!" The voice that came from behind him had a small whine in it. It almost sounded like... Luffy's... But it was not! Luffy would never do anything like this without the other's consent. And with this, Luffy even sounded like a gentleman with good tablemanners. Ace... that bastard. He knew he shouldn't have trusted someone of the Whitebeard's pirates.

He growled when Ace suddenly turned him around to face him, holding his hands above his head in a tight grip. "I like you," Ace grinned that annoyingly wide grin again. "But I like you more with that bandanna." He held Zoro's hands up with one hand as he took the bandanna off with the other.

Zoro, seeing a chance to at least attempt an escape, tried to pry his hands from Ace's grip, only to get burned. "Aaah!"

"Tsk, tsk, don't play with fire, Zoro," Ace leaned in close to his ear. "You might get burned if you do something it doesn't like."

Ace pulled back his head and started to tie the bandanna around his head. Zoro had no idea how he had managed that, but there were teeth involved, so he didn't really want to know either. "There, now you look even cooler than before." Ace said with an almost childish glee. "Now... it'd be a pain to hold you down like this... so, will you stay put if I let you go?"

Zoro glared at the other with hate. "...Yeah, didn't think so." He pushed his body a bit closer to Zoro's and just stared at him. "I was wondering..." Zoro's mind was screaming _'I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!_' but he bit back those words, listening. "Is green your real hair-color?"

Zoro would've done an anime-fall had he not been captured like this. This kid was an idiot! ...Okay maybe not so kid, because Ace was technically older than him; but by one year only!

"Not that green doesn't look good on you, but I was just wondering..." Ace stared off in to the distance as he put a finger on his lips in a thinking fashion. "Well, " He looked back at Zoro with a devilish grin. "There's only one way finding out." Zoro's eyes widened, as he prepared himself to cut through Ace with his hands alone.

But before he could get to that, Ace fell to the ground, sleeping. Zoro blinked and almost immidiately leaped away from the other and started running away. This wasn't good; he had to find his swords. Ace didn't have them anymore, which meant that he had put them somewhere.

Cursing himself as he ran, he swore that he had passed those two rocks already. Naah, he told himself, all of these rocks look alike. Running around like that for about 10 minutes, he finally let himself rest to catch his breath. "You looked so cute when you were running around that rock. Bad navigation skills, huh?" Damn, he wakes up pretty damn fast.

Zoro growled; it was these rocks' fault for being in his way. If he'd had his swords then he could've cut right through them without a problem.

Ace stood up and grinned. "Now... shall we play house? You can be the screen door and I'll bang-" Zoro didn't stay to hear the end of that sentence and he felt himself slightly grow sick. As he ran away from the spot, he finally came up to a large rock. And there... his swords were there!

He ran quickly, already hearing the footsteps behind him. "Wait, Zoro!" The voice had a desperate plea to it, but it didn't make Zoro slow down even a bit. If anything; he only ran faster. He briefly wondered why the others weren't waking up, but then again, they were all heavy sleepers... most of them anyway.

He grabbed his swords and took a stance. Ace stopped a few feet away from him and Zoro attacked. "Wait, Zor-" He didn't get to finish as Zoro plunged two swords in to him.

They stayed like that for at least a minute, before Zoro realized that the other wasn't bleeding. His eyes widened and he pulled the swords out, seeing the wounds heal with a flash of fire.

Ace sighed. "These kind of attacks don't work on me. I tried to tell you before, but..."

"Then that's a pain." Zoro said with an almost bored voice, seathing his swords. "Since I can't cut fire, then I can't defeat you, can I?" Ace nodded. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Zoro shrugged. "The only thing I can do... learn how to cut fire."

...A tumbleweed rolled by with a slight breeze...

...A cricket chirped..., even though there were no crickets in Arabasta...

And then Ace smirked. "I admire guys like you. Nothing can get you down, huh? Hah, and I thought you would give up after you'd try to cut me up and fail... Though, I wanna ask one thing... how are you gonna cut fire? The last time I checked, swords can't cut through fire. Fire only makes them melt... Zoro, do you want to melt in my hands?"

Zoro's mouth flew open. "Y-you sadist." Ace smiled an innocent smile. "Let me rephrase that; do you want to feel the ultimate pleasure with 'me', that is practically made of fire?" He practically purred at the end. Zoro's eye twitched; Luffy's brother was going down. And he didn't care about the consequences anymore either! ...Not that he had before.

He ran towards the other and unseathed his swords again. He slashed through the guy without a second thought. But as he turned around to go on a second round, the other was gone. Paranoia was slowly kicking in again, as Zoro thought about bolting it. That weirdo... he just loved to play with people like this, didn't he?

But he didn't have to wait for long, because soon a cage of fire enveloped him; making any and every escape impossible. The fire cage was wide and big enough for Zoro to not get burned and he could even walk around in it.

And Zoro felt like panicking here; it was maddening, being in a cage of fire.

"Shall we have some fun, Zoro-kun?" Zoro turned to where the voice came as he saw Ace come into the fire cage; the fire licking and touching him, but never burning him. Zoro backed away from the other, until he felt heat on his backside. He was now trapped between Ace and a firewall.

There were only two options to escape this. One; turn around and fly out of the cage, or two; defeat Ace, which was impossible right now, until he'd found his weak point. So... option one it is.

Zoro turned around and bolted through the fire wall. Ace's mouth hung open as he saw that the other made it through, though with many burns... And his white shirt was burned, only some pieces remaining to cover him.

Zoro ripped the shirt off, because the remaining pieces were just a hindrance now. He shivered as the cool night air flew against his burned skin. The burned spots were now more sensitive than they had been before; which was a bad thing when he was fighting. You should always overcome the pain, but there was always so much a guy can take. This was bad...

He put out the remaining fires on his pants and bandanna, though none of them were in as bad a shape as his shirt. Zoro then looked back at Ace, who was still in the fire cage. The other looked as though he was sick, because he was holding a hand in front of his face. Zoro's instincts flew in and he asked, before he even thought, "Oi, you alright there?"

Ace jumped and shook his hands in front of him. "YES! And no, this is not a nosebleed I'm having! I just hit it... somewhere...

"...Eh?"

"And NO, this is not drool on my chest; I just spilled water there, okay?

"And I am NOT having dirty mental images about you; pfft, like I couldn't control myself."

Zoro sweat-dropped; this kid was truly an idiot.

Suddenly the fire went bigger and enveloped Ace. When it was gone, so was Ace.

Zoro groaned; not this again. He looked around and saw nothing. But suddenly two bolts of fire ran towards him. Zoro, shocked, ducked them, only to feel his hands suddenly grow really heavy. What he saw shocked him even more; there were two metal cuffs on his hands, but they weren't connected, so he could still move his hands.

Taking his swords, he started to pick them open, but didn't get the chance to open them, as he was suddenly thrown on the ground on his stomach, his swords flying several feet away from him.

"Enough of foreplay! Let's get it started! C'mon Zowwo!" Zoro felt Ace nibble on his neck and his struggles intensified; which eventually caused him to notice that his hands were now tied together behind his back. His breathing shallowed and he tried to push the other off his back, but to no avail. The other held him firmly down.

"Zoro, " The breath next to his ear made him shudder; his ear had gotten a little burned too. He growled in response. "I hate you."

"...You wont hate me after this." He licked and suckled at the golden earrings playfully."I... like you, " Ace breathed again. Zoro wanted to say 'I hate you' again, but decided against it; he already knew it. And saying it once more would sound like he truly didn't mean it.

Zoro tried to break the shackles, but was unable to as a sharp pain made itself known in his shoulder when he did that. He finally sighed; if this was going to happen, then it was going to happen. It wasn't like it will have horrendous after-effects... right?

In truth Zoro didn't know. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had never even touched someone intimately before, thinking that training was more important than physically gratifying himself with someone. The girls that had wanted to have something with him, he had turned down, saying that there were more important things in life than having sex.

But he'd never even gotten an invitation from a guy before. That was a new one to him. He'd never even thought about having sex with a guy before; it just hadn't crossed his mind. Even when his hormones were raging and he was staring at quite some girls, as well as guys, it hadn't crossed his mind.

And sure, he'd wondered what sex would really be like, but it wasn't something he thought about often. In all truth, he had only really wondered about it once or twice. All in all, it sounded, until this very moment, uninteresting and stupid.

Masturbating was also something he had always considered an useless activity. Training instead when his hormones were raging. Training always took his mind off of everything, so that was his solution to everything. Everything could be solved with a bit of training.

Zoro's breath got caught in his throat and his head flew back when he felt Ace's lips descend on his neck. "...Ah, " A noise of surprise escaped his lips. Why did Ace's lips feel so good on his neck?

The fire-user started sucking on the skin, feeling Zoro freeze up under him. The swordsman felt his cheeks start burning as the other flipped him over on to his back, so that his hands were in a more painful position than before. As soon as Zoro felt the sand on his back, Ace put his lips on the swordsman's nipple.

Zoro threw his head back, gasps elicting from his mouth and he bit his lip to prevent any noise from escaping; he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him moaning or crying out.

Ace licked and suckled at his nipple and Zoro could just swear that he felt Ace's tounge heat up, which only intensified the pleasure. Zoro went rigid when Ace kissed and sucked a trail downwards. He already felt the metalic tinge of blood in his mouth; but he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Ace's hands were off wandering around Zoro's body; never leaving them to pleasure any spot, just letting them sway over the anatomy, memorizing everything. He left his hand on the spot right above Zoro's crotch and emited more heat, seeing the swordsman arch slightly up and make small gurgling noises in the back of his throat.

Ace started his exploration with his mouth this time; slowly kissing his way to Zoro's lower body. He purposely avoided any erogenous spots, but to Zoro it didn't matter; the pleasure was still strong. Ace lapped at Zoro's lower stomach experimentally, noticing that his stomach fluttered in the process.

Zoro's body must have been the most sensitive body he'd ever touched, which meant that this will probably come out to be a very pleasant event for him. Ace smirked at the revealation and started to suck on his lower stomach, feeling Zoro's muscles tense. It caused a wonderfully pleasureful shudder to move throughout his body.

Ace didn't let up on the sensitive patch on his lower body and Zoro finally opened his mouth to let out a soundless moan; only to bite his lip again afterwards. Ace looked up for a moment, stopping his actions. "You don't have to bite your lip." He brushed his lips against the other's abs. "...I like vocal partners." He purred.

_THE HELL!_

_You're a beautiful, magnificent creature, Zoro... And I'll make sure you understand it._

Ace left a trail of burning saliva (it actually burned!) on Zoro's stomach and the swordsman trembled, feeling some sort of stirring down south. But it was nothing compared to what Ace did next; he pulled some of the waistband of Zoro's pants down and locked his lips on the swordsman's hip-bone and sucked.

Zoro, almost losing the ability to breathe, slammed his head hard on the ground, blood now pouring down from his lips. He crossed his legs tightly out of reflex, feeling pleasure seep down there. And he started to slam the back of his head against the ground quietly as to not notify Ace.

Focus on the pain. Focus on the pain. Focus on the pain.

He chanted those words over and over again in his head, but his words sounded, even in his own head, very slurred.

He wanted to scream, moan, cry out, anything!

It didn't take long for Ace to notice what Zoro was doing and he put a hand under Zoro's head, stopping it from hitting the ground. "Don't do that, sex is about pleasure, not pain... Though it's an entirely different thing if you enjoy pain."

Ace continued the ministrations, watching the swordsman from the corner of his eyes. He sucked and licked on the hip-bone, letting his tounge heaten more to bring even more pleasure. Zoro arched slightly up to him, when Ace's tounge decided to go up a bit and trace a pattern over his sides. But he never opened his mouth, blood still flowing down his lips.

To Zoro it was almost too much. His pants felt too tight and his breathing was getting out of control. He felt like suffocating. Ace directed his tounge on the spot right above Zoro's crotch and Zoro started to sweat and gasp more the lower Ace trailed his lips. His body felt overheated, making the pleasure more intense.

_Can't breathe_, Zoro suddenly thought, his vision blackening.

"Zoro? Zoro, you okay?" He felt Ace lift him into a sitting position, patting him on his back. Zoro gasped for more breath, his vision returning to normal.

"Sorry, I guess I can't really control the heat when I'm like this." He grinned sheepishly. Zoro glared; damn guy, letting his bodyheat get out of control like this. But Ace got a serious expression and Zoro thought that maybe he had heard his thoughts.

"Zoro, that wasn't the only reason why you almost fainted. A virgin is only that sensitive; and even more so if the body has never participated in much sexual activities. Zoro... why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Zoro glared. "Why should I tell that to anyone who's going to rape me?" He almost spat out the words.

For a moment Ace looked as though he was really hurt, but he then sighed. "If you didn't want it, then all you had to do was say so. I thought you were playing hard-to-get."

This pirate... is an idiot; Zoro thought.

"If you don't want this, then..." Ace took out a key and unlocked Zoro's hands. And that was that. Everything ended.

Ace smiled and stood up to walk away. Zoro was frozen for a while, before he too stood up.

But it would've just been sex, nothing more. What was so wrong in that? Zoro was searching for excuses now and he knew it; and the heat in his groin didn't quite help either. The truth was, he was now fascinated of the subject sex. He had never had a chance to experience it, or he had just ignored it. But now that he could; he should try it.

Making up his mind, he reached out and took Ace's hand. "Wait." Ace turned around to face him with a confused expression. "What?"

Zoro felt his cheeks flare up and he muttered. "If it's just... sex, then I guess we... could..." He tried to bite his lip, but stopped, remembering that it hurt.

To his surprise, Ace didn't even say anything. He just cupped Zoro's face and slowly kissed him on the lips, licking over the bruise. Zoro's cheeks were red as Ace slowly lowered them both to the ground again, kissing the swordsman lovingly. "I like you, " he muttered.

Zoro felt his cheeks burn even more and he whispered back, "I... like you too." It wasn't love, no, it was something more simple. They just liked each other, that was all. But from like to love it was a fine thin line...

Ace kissed Zoro on the lips, keeping in mind to stay slow, because Zoro was still a virgin. Zoro felt his body start to tremble again from pleasure and this time he moaned. Cheeks still burning he kissed back. He melted and moaned slightly, warm hands caressing his sides.

Ace smiled a bit, licking at the younger male's ear gently before nibbling along the earlobe, "You're cute when you moan."

"A-aah... ah." Zoro started to cross his legs again, but Ace grabbed his legs making it impossible for him. Zoro arched his back, because the need to feel something, anything against his lower body grew too strong. "Ahh... A-Acee!"

His pants were too tight already; he needed to get rid of them. Ace kissed the big scar on his chest, slowly making it lower; this time controlling the heat and observing if anything was too much for the other.

"Aaah!" He arched up again, feeling that his groin met Ace's. "Mmmmh, " Ace was startled at that moan, even more so because it had come from him. Damn, his pants felt too tight even without the grind. He held down the other's hips firmly now, preventing Zoro from arching up to him again. "Ace!"

Ace was surprised that when Zoro was willingly engagin in a sexual act, then he was very vocal. He kissed Zoro's lower stomach, feeling it flutter beneath his touch.

Ace had never had the privilege of being with a virgin before, but now that he had... it was an absolutely beautiful sight. It was breath-taking. The boy they called a demon was writhing and moaning under him, reaching up at the slightest touch and almost even pleading.

"Ace, please!" ...Yeah, pleading. Beautiful...

Ace gasped as the hips in his loosened grip thrust into his groin again and mingled moans reached the skies. Ace was loosing control again and he felt that if he wont take it more slowly then he might lose control over his body and start ravaging the other.

But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to hear moans and cries of pleasure only.

Zoro moaned in pleasure as Ace's lips descended on his hip bone again and started sucking. Now that he could moan and cry out, it even felt more pleasureable. "AAAAHH!" As Ace gave a small lick a bit lower, Zoro cried out in pleasure. The swordsman could barely think, let alone talk about breathing. His breathing was way out of control, but this time he could stand the pleasure and heat better. His vision didn't blacken anymore.

Ace slowly pulled Zoro's pants and underwear off, but also left the hip bone, only to go back to sucking his lower stomach. Zoro arched his back as he felt that Ace's mouth was way hotter than it had been before. It felt so good!

Ace licked at the place right between Zoro's crotch and hip, and was rewarded with a low moan. He nibbled slightly at Zoro's inner thigh and Zoro pushed his hips up, but Ace held him firmly down. "Ahh."

Despite the fact that Ace wanted to be slow and not loose control, he felt his pants begin to tighten and his mind start to fly away. The only thing that kept him from taking the other teen in his mouth, just to hear his screams echo in the midnight, was the painful knowledge that Zoro had to be taken care of slowly and carefully.

Deciding that clothes were no longer needed, he took his own pants off and went back to pleasuring the body below him.

But seeing the swordsman in such a state, sweating, gasping and moaning, Ace smiled and rewarded him with a kiss on his member's tip. Zoro's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he arched upwards. Gaah, he couldn't take it. "Ahh... Ace... A-aah, please!" Zoro wasn't thinking anymore, the words he would normally never say, rolling off of his tounge with ease.

"Ahh, Acee!" Ace just loved it when Zoro cried out like that; it made him feel good that Zoro was moaning out because he was doing things right. He stared at the swordsman's built, strong body, before licking his member from the base to the tip. "AAAAH!" Zoro thrust up again in a desperate plea to get more.

The older of the two smirked, before leaning in close to his member, breathing hotly over it, teasing him. Zoro made a strange strangled noise in the back of his throat, feeling his whole body burn with pleasure. It was so much... too much.

"Ah!... ACEEE!"

Ace didn't say anything, toying with the head for a moment, licking, tasting, hinting and giving a small suck that made Zoro arch and try not to choke on his own breath. He licked the underside and then sucked, to which Zoro responded less than intelligebly.

Ace smiled and deep-throated him while humming, knowing it would drive a non-virgin insane. So what will it do to Zoro...

Zoro jerked wildly against Ace's grip on his hips, vision going white as the vibrations went straight to his prostate. As Ace continued that torture and began to massage his balls, Zoro almost screamed in ecstasy. His body shook uncontrollably as he thrust his hips repeatedly to Ace's motions. "Aaahh, Asceee!" Zoro said, his eyes unfocused, breath uneven and gibberish coming out of his mouth. It aroused Ace to no end.

The younger of the two shivered, his legs subsconsciously widening more just a bit as his eyes glossed over. Ace knew every trick in the book, had even made up some himself, and he used them, watching as Zoro's eyes widened a fraction more under the bandanna, and he came hard and fast into the other boy's mouth.

"Aaaaahh!..."

Ace sucked a bit more, which made Zoro's eyes roll to the back of his head and a final, low moan to escape, before he collapsed on the ground, breathing and shivering heavily.

Ace smiled at the younger teen, licking his lips. "Y'know... there's more to come."

Zoro barely heard those words and when they finally sunk in, he jerked his head in Ace's direction. Damn, he felt too tired. How could anyone do more now, plus, he felt quite spent. Nothing would be coming out of his lower body that soon.

It seemed like Ace knew the direction of his thoughts, as he smirked and got up. Zoro, curious, sat up too, only to get pushed back on his back by the other. "There there, stay put." Zoro scowled; he didn't like being treated like a pet.

Ace got up again and walked away to a bag. Zoro blinked; he hadn't seen that before... then again, he had been too occupied with Ace...

Ace stood up and came back, holding a small bottle in his hand. Zoro, curious again, leaned on his elbows to see the other pirate. Ace crouched down on the other, setting the small bottle aside. He kissed the other's neck and lightly pushed the other back down, teasing his nipples to full hardness again. "I like you, " He breathed against the other's neck and Zoro shivered.

Why did he say that so much? He already knew it, so why?

Zoro decided to ignore his thoughts for now, as his hands started to wander around on the other's body, not about to play completely submissive in this act. He licked the other's neck, hearing Ace moan out. It gave him more courage, as he nibbled on the spot right where neck met shoulder and was rewarded with another moan, "Zoro..."

Zoro felt his knees grow weak, even though he wasn't standing. The way Ace just moaned..., it went straight to his groin. Still shaky from the power of his orgasm, a small noise escaped his lips too and he felt Ace shuffle around some.

His body jerked when he felt something wet on his lower back and his thighs tensed. "Relax, " Ace coaxed and kissed his chest. He traced an oiled finger over his sphincter and Zoro tried to relax, getting the idea of what Ace was doing.

Ace moved the finger in and out slowly, waiting for Zoro to get used to one finger, before adding another one. Zoro twitched slightly, the feeling not quite painful, but not good either. Feeling that Ace was almost like searching something inside him, Zoro asked, "Ace, what are you-AAAAHH!"

Ace smiled, found it. He grazed against it again and Zoro's vision went completely white and he yelled in ecstasy. Ace began to torment the nerve bundle mercilessly watching as Zoro panted and writhed underneath him, hot and moaning and absolutely beautiful.

Wildly Zoro thrust his hips off the ground, his whole body twisting and writhing helplessly. His member was beginning to harden and start leaking again. And Ace drank in the sight. The 'demon' was writhing, panting and completely at his mercy. He always loved to make those people cry out in pleasure who were really strong. He got a strange kick out of it just seeing a handsome, impressively strong man moan and writhe under him.

Ace moaned and his own need wasn't doing so good now either, he was already dripping steadily and he decided that it was best if they get started with the main course...

He took out his fingers and leaned in close to the gasping teen. "This is going to hurt a bit, but try to relax okay?" He kissed the other deeply when he saw the other nod softly, eyes glazed over.

* * *

"Na Zoro, get Sanji to give me more meat. I'm hungry!"

Zoro opened one of his eyes and said. "But you just ate Vivi's whole palace empty. How can you still be hungry." Luffy pouted. "But-but, but it's been a hour already." He whined to make his point.

Zoro jerked, both of his eyes landing open, seeing if it truly was Luffy. That whine... Zoro shook his head lightly and smiled. "Try to cope with just a few more hours Luffy, then see if Sanji will make something for you." Luffy pouted again, but pushed no further. He went to whine to Usopp instead.

Zoro sighed, deciding to go back to sleep.

"Na, you were a bit harsh on my li'l bro. You should've just given him what he wanted."

Zoro opened his eyes wide. He stared to the right, seeing Ace on the outer side of the Going Merry, holding on to the railing. Ace smirked. "Thought I'd give a visit to a person I liked. Oh and here..." Ace took out a glass ball and handed it to Zoro. "For you. I made it myself." Ace laughed then dipped his head down to give a surprised Zoro a kiss.

He pulled back and smirked at the expression on the swordsman's face. "Bye!" And he jumped off, landing on his little boat-like-thing. He waved at Zoro and blew a kiss, to which Zoro's face went red.

He sighed when the other was gone and stared at the glass ball. Examining it a bit closer he made out that something was carved into it.

_AceZo,_

_I like you~_

Zoro smiled.

"Was that your boyfriend, Mr. Swordsman?"

Zoro nearly had a heart-attack when he saw Robin, their newest member, leaning on the railing in a place where Zoro wouldn't have seen her, if she hadn't stated her presence. The girl smiled and stared off into the distance. "Fire-fist Ace, who would've thought."

_~Owari~_

**A/N:** You'll be the screen door and I'll bang you all day long~ :3 Man, gotta love Ace. So, I haven't been writing much, because of writer's block D: For this story I kept writing only 1 sentace a day. Because I just didn't know whut to write next. And the lemonish scene... uhh, my first so it sucked. Dun be mad! I'll practice, I swear!


End file.
